


Il grido del silenzio

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Piange per te anche la morte, pipistrello."<br/>Te lo mormora in punta di piedi e con le mani ancora sporche di sangue - il tuo sangue.<br/>Scivolano le sue dita sulla tua pelle, brucianti d'un freddo di cui solo gli addii sono padroni e signori incontrastati.<br/>Scivolano e salutano un cuore che non hai mai smesso di grondare veleno e rabbia: speranza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il grido del silenzio

 

  


  
"And she'll scream and she'll shout and she'll pray  
and she had a name, yeah she had a name."  
\- Stockholm Syndrome, Muse -  


  


  
****

**Il grido del silenzio**

  


  
  
__  
****  
__  
**10 minuti all'impatto**

Gotham attende.  
Puttana tragica e dolente, ti fissa con sguardi di vetro e acciaio,  
ciglia sottili come fili di fumo e labbra troppo piene per esser belle  
davvero.  
"Cosa farai?"  
Trattiene il respiro Gotham, sfiorandoti con una carezza che ha già il sapore della disfatta.  
Se chiudi gli occhi, ti sembra quasi di poterla vedere - _percepire_ \- quella città.  
Non crolla Gotham, eppure sono fiocchi di neve fragili come vetro  
quelli che si depositano sulle tue spalle, il commiato della vedova al  
suo amante più caro.  
Selina ti cerca con una protervia tutta animale, saggiando sulla tua lingua l'umido di una voglia abortita troppo presto.

_Chissà come sarebbe stato fare l'amore con lei._

Te lo chiedi mentre le sue labbra sono ancora sulle tue, comandandoti - _supplicandoti_ \- di restare.  
"Non c'è il pilota automatico."  
Gordon serra le palpebre e domanda perdono al cielo, una massa gonfia d'aghi trasparenti come schegge d'uno specchio cieco.  
"Piange per te anche la morte, pipistrello."  
Te lo mormora in punta di piedi e con le mani ancora sporche di sangue - il tuo sangue.  
Scivolano le sue dita sulla tua pelle, brucianti d'un freddo di cui solo gli addii sono padroni e signori incontrastati.  
Scivolano e salutano un cuore che non hai mai smesso di grondare veleno e rabbia: speranza.

_Chissà come sarebbe stato vivere con lei - per lei._

E Gotham riprende a respirare.

**_2 minuti all'impatto_**

_"La follia è come la gravità: basta una piccola spinta."_

La verità non era mai stata più chiara, più evidente: non eri diverso da loro.  
Non avevi più alcuna pelle in cui nasconderti, nessuna ombra a cui chiedere rifugio per il tuo corpo stanco.  
Avevi gettato via la maschera e sotto avevi scorto il nulla d'una esistenza divorante.  
Tiravi e tiravi, ma quella sembrava essersi attaccata alle tue ossa, aprendosi come un fiore grottesco e sanguinolento.  
Quando l'avevi staccata dal tuo volto, trascinando con te stralci  
vischiosi d'ego e polpa morbida d'uomo, avevi trovato solo un'aberrante  
domanda ad attenderti: Bruce Wayne era Batman?  
Oppure Batman era Bruce Wayne?  
Erano mai esistiti davvero entrambi?  
Avevi fissato la baia con la straziante consapevolezza d'essere al tuo  
ultimo giro di clessidra, cogliendone ogni sfumatura, ogni crepa.  
Eri pazzo: in fondo, lo eri sempre stato.  
L'onda del tuo ideale aveva generato mostri deformi, correnti e risacche d'un mare scuro di sangue e rosso di carne.  
C'era stato Crane e c'era stato Ra's al Ghul, paura e riflesso d'una città allo sbando.  
C'era stato il pagliaccio di biacca e metallo, lame troppo affilate per  
non assomigliare al rasoio con cui aveva scorticato la tua mente, solo  
per mostrare i germi d'una pazzia iniziata lustri prima.  
C'era stato Harvey, amico e rivale e vittima, il braccio spezzato d'una  
libra che Gotham aveva masticato e poi rigettato, simbolo d'una  
giustizia usata e svenduta.  
Poi, alla fine, c'era stata _lei._

_"Sono una persona che sa adattarsi."_

Sorridi: forse, è giunto il tempo di seguire l'ultimo filo della tua follia.

**_Punto zero_**

Stoccolma era una pietra durissima e gelida nel mezzo della Svezia.  
Quasi una bocca di bruma e ghiaccio, si ergeva tra le isole d'un mondo che, un tempo, a Selina era parso irraggiungibile.  
Si era stirata pigramente tra le lenzuola, avvolgendoti una gamba attorno alla coscia.  
"Il caffè?"  
Avevi ridacchiato, percependone il calore umido e dolorosamente intenso.  
"Dopo."  
Selina aveva emesso un brontolio sommesso, nascondendoti il naso nella curva del collo e inspirando il tuo odore.  
Ti aveva sfiorato il petto con i polpastrelli tiepidi, disegnando figure immaginarie lungo le tue cicatrici.  
"Pilota automatico, eh?"  
Avevi annuito, socchiudendo gli occhi e rilassandoti al suo tocco.  
"Sei un figlio di puttana."  
Un sorriso ironico ti aveva piegato gli angoli delle labbra.  
"Hai già espresso ampiamente il concetto quando mi hai scagliato addosso il posacenere e poi il tuo pugno."  
"Alcune persone non imparano mai e, come si dice, repetita iuvant."  
Per alcuni istanti era calato il silenzio, interrotto solo dal rumore della pioggia.  
"Cosa farai?"  
Avevi stornato lo sguardo, soffermandoti sul velo d'acqua che oscurava il cielo.  
Era una domanda che avevi già sentito e l'ultima volta la risposta era stata una verità travestita da menzogna.  
"Non c'è bisogno che resti con me, lo sai. So badare a me stessa."  
Silenzio.  
"Bruce?"  
Ti eri voltato, incrociandone lo sguardo lucido e implacabile.  
Nuda, avrebbe dovuto sembrare fragile e indifesa, invece pareva  
più una fiera bellissima e spietata, coperta solo dai riflessi  
traslucidi della notte.  
Avevi colmato la distanza che vi separava, catturandone la bocca in un bacio famelico e brutale.  
Selina ti era salita in grembo, reclinando la testa all'indietro quando avevi trovato la grana sottile e delicata del seno.  
"E' questa la sua idea per il prossimo futuro, Signor Wayne?"  
Avevi morso la curva del fianco, lasciando che intrecciasse le dita nei  
tuoi capelli e tirasse con forza, costringendoti a guardarla.  
Era una dimensione pastosa quella in cui eravate scivolati, senza tempo e senza spazio.  
Selina bruciava contro la tua pelle e le catene del passato ti  
stringevano il cuore fin quasi spremerlo tutto, un frutto marcio di  
troppe delusioni.  
Incidevano e lasciavano solchi indelebili, anelli d'angoscia e terrore  
che avevi creato con la tua stessa maschera: con il tuo stesso volto.  
Ti faceva male Selina, ma parlavano di un'inquietudine liquida i suoi  
occhi, l'anelito disperato d'una catena che implorava d'essere spezzata.  
Avevi cercato le sue labbra, mormorando un futuro rimasto sepolto troppo a lungo.  
"Che ne dici di Firenze?"  
Ed era stato il battito di un cuore libero a gridare la sua risposta.

 

_Nota dell'autrice: per i più temerari, ecco qui un piccolo omaggio video a questa storia._


End file.
